30 Minutes
by Jevanminx
Summary: ONESHOT Three years after the murder of Dumbledore and Draco Malfoy is being questioned. If the courts don't beleive him, then he will be given the Death Penalty. Will the Ministry of Magic beleive him or sentence an innocent man to his death?


**30 Minutes**

Disclaimer: We don't own HP or the song 30 Minutes

A/N: This is going to stay strictly a one-shot. Instead of our fluffiness we went for angst so if you don't like then no reading even though it was have some fluff in it.

Angst romance.

PLEASE R&R

* * *

The silence of the court room was tense with anticipation. The prisoner sat still, or as still as he could with his whole body shaking with nerves. _Please be innocent, I told them the truth and they know it with the veritaserum, they can't possibly say - _

A clearing of the throat snapped him back to his senses as he glanced fearfully to the man in front of him. _Innocent, innocent, innocent, I have to be innocent... _

"Draco Malfoy, you have been sentenced for death for being a known Death Eater." The judge boomed over the few people in the cold court room, his loud voice bouncing off the walls.

"But I'm innocent! I told you, I was spying with Voldemort!" Malfoy called out, his once pale face even paler, his eyes swimming with desperation.

"We can not confirm that, seeing as Albus Dumbledore is dead. You are a Death Eater and were involved in Muggle killing. You are sentenced to death at exactly 6:15 this evening. End of discussion." The judge said sharply, gathering his papers and getting up from his seat as other members of the court room left.

"THAT'S ONLY 15 MINUTES! I've got to have more time than that!" Malfoy pleaded as he didn't see one occupant move from their seat from the corner of his eyes. "Please! I beg you!" He cried out one last time.

"Half and hour then. We'll be back in half an hour." The judge said, his strong commanding voice failing to an exhausted one. Draco Malfoy just watched as the jury left the room his mouth open in shock. His once sleek glossy blonde hair was matted and his hard eyes were broken along with his reputation.

The door clanged shut with a crash, and the two occupants were left alone. He couldn't bear to look at her, to see the disappointment shining in her eyes and to see the hurt.

The silence was deathening and he begged for her to move, to see him but yet when he heard her steady footsteps coming closer to were he was frozen he began to wish for her to go back, to leave him to die alone.

"Draco..." Her soft voice whispered as she reached him, his eyes lowered to the floor. He closed them and silently begged for her to leave him alone, even though he knew that he would beg for her to return if she did but when he felt soft fingers under his chin, his stormy blue eyes snapped open and locked with her honey ones.

He sniffed at the sadness reflected in her eyes. "I guess we lost then." He said sourly before taking his head out of her hand so that he could glare at the stone wall beside him.

She was silent for a few moments before answering, her smooth voice making his shiver. "We are winners in our own way, Draco."

"Oh yeah? How? I'm going to be killed in 30 minutes time. What's the win in that?" He snapped while keeping his head to the side. He felt tears beginning to sting his eyes but he was a Malfoy. He doesn't cry. That was what his parents always used to say.

_Mama, Papa, Forgive me._

_Out of site, out of mind  
Out of time to decide  
Do we run? Should I hide?  
For the rest of my life_

"Everyone will remember you, Draco. Maybe in a bad way but not in my books." She whispered to him but he snorted.

"You go through so many books that I'm not so sure is I should believe you. Potter, Weasley, McGonagall... all of them are winners too though aren't they? Me? I'm in the loser pile." Draco said savagely as he turned to face Hermione Granger.

Hermione looked into his eyes and saw the desperation. She had to help him. "I can get you out you know." She said slowly. "I can help you escape." Draco just looked at her before blinking once. Twice. Then he shook his head.

"No. Then the Aurous will be after you as well, and will send you to your death, the same as me. I don't want that to happen to you."

_Can we fly, do I stay  
We could lose, we could fail  
In the moment it takes  
To make plans or mistakes_

Hermione looked at Draco with unreadable eyes before she broke into a watery smile making him freeze with confusion.

"A few years ago, you would have taken that opportunity and not care about what would happen to me." She said to him as his own eyes lit up in remembrance.

"It's because I've changed in these last three years. I began to spy for Dumbledore and because we lost him three years ago I am now going to die. It wasn't me doing that killing, I swear!" Draco began to said, slightly hysterical while Hermione brought her finger to his dry lips.

"Hush, I know you didn't. We have 30 minutes before we are separated. I want you to be happy, not sad." She muttered to him as he looked into her eyes.

"How can I be happy if there is nothing to be happy about?" He asked her, his voice dropping a decibel as she cupped his face with her warm hand.

"You have me. Isn't that enough?" She whispered to him before leaning her head in even closer to his to kiss him. Draco blinked again before closing his eyes, returning the kiss with the most softest of touches, enjoying the moment and happiness swelled up in him.

_30 Minutes a blink of an eye  
30 minutes to alter our lives  
30 Minutes to make up my mind  
30 minutes to finally decide_

"Hermione..." Draco murmured as she ran her hands through his hair, her tongue battling with his own as he ran is hands up and down her back. Hermione sighed into his mouth as she memorised their magical kisses, pulling Draco even closer as she deepened the kiss further.

Draco would say her name again out loud but because she was attacking his mouth with kisses, he just whispered her name to himself, sending it with his love to her as he thought about her offer; he knew that he said no but should he change his mind? He wanted to be with her so badly...

_30 minutes, to whisper your name  
30 minutes, to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes, of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes, to finally decide_

Hermione let go off his lips and rested her head on his shoulder as he put his chin on top of her head, his arms pulling her up to his stand so that she was in a more comfortable position and didn't have to stretch to meet him.

The only thing that could be heard into the court room was the sounds of their slightly heavy breathing but a lot more could be sensed than heard.

The emotions that filled the room was as easy to see as the sun out side while a sunny day, but the love issuing from the pair burned more brighter than a thousand suns. Their love was short lived but brighter than the love of someone who had been together for years what with all the anger they had given to one another which had turned into lust before it turned into strong love.

Hermione sighed contently before she looked out of the high window of the room. "Look Draco." She whispered as she pointed to the stormy clouds ahead.

"The rain is going to cry for you..." Hermione muttered as Draco slipped his arm around her shoulders, burying his head there as he breathed in her scent of Jasmine.

_Carousels  
In the sky  
That we shape  
With our eyes_

The last quarter of an hour left of Draco's life was precious and even though he hated being out in the Sun, how he wished that he could bathe in the warmth just one last time, with Hermione by his side.

Instead, he was stuck in a shaded room with guards awaiting their orders to collect him before leading him off to Dementors. He felt his eyes beginning to water and hid his head further into Hermione's neck just as the cloudy sky began to shed the rain.

_Under shade  
Silhouettes  
Casting shade  
Crying rain_

Hermione rested her head onto his own and sighed up at the sky, remembering one particular night when she was doing her late night Prefect rounds. It had been raining.

"Remember the time you were flying out in the rain, Draco?" She asked him softly as he chucked, raising his head despite the fact that he had pink eyes.

"You told me to get back inside from one of the windows and when I refused you sighed and disappeared. I thought you would leave me alone but instead you came outside and asked if you could fly with me."

Hermione smiled at the memory as she swept Draco's tear of his cheek. "I know. I didn't think I'd ever seen you so shocked. But I was so surprised when you pulled me onto your broom. I had only said it to try and shock you enough to make you go back inside."  
_  
Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose  
We could fail_

_**Flash back **_

"_Malfoy, put me back down! I didn't mean it!" Hermione shouted as Draco began to raise his broom into the air, the cold and wet wind stinging them. Malfoy just chucked as he felt her clutch onto his stomach from behind as she buried her head into his back. _

"_Please put me down!" Hermione muttered but when she didn't feel Malfoy moving she hesitantly opened her eyes, expecting to be at a stand still but in fact was very surprised to see that they were flying. Slowly, yes but flying none the least. Hermione had to gasp at the view. It was beautiful! The Lake seemed to go on for miles as the Forbidden Forest seemed strangely friendly with it's leaves waving to her in the wind. _

_**End Flash Back**_

_Either way  
Options change  
Chances fail  
Trains derail_

Draco just smiled at Hermione and tucked some of her curly hair behind her ear, tracing the shell of it with his finger. Draco retreated his hand before running it over one of the spikes of the chair **(A/N: From the GOF movie)**, which he first sat in before they moved him for refusing to answer anything, drawing a sharp cut. He then got Hermione's own finger and pressed it gently onto the spike and when she had her own blood coming out, he pressed his cut finger onto her own.

Hermione watched with confusion as he mixed his blood with her own, ignoring the slight throbbing of her hurt finger. What was he doing? Why did he do that? As though being able to read her mind, Draco answered her unspoken question.

"I'm mixing our blood together so there was a little bit of me in you." He said as he sucked the blood off both her and his fingers. Hermione blinked at his answer before blinking again to try and hide the fact that more tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

_30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes, to alter our lives  
30 minutes, to make up my mind  
30 minutes, to finally decide_

"Draco, please! Can't you just let me get you out of here? Please? I don't want you to die!" Hermione began to beg him, clutching his hand which had the cut on. He just stared at her in her pleading eyes, both of them not really noticing when the blood from Draco's injured finger run over the palm of her hand and down her wrist, onto her white handkerchief.

It was only when the sensation of the trickling blood caught her attention when she noticed the thin stream of his blood going under the sleeve of her robes. Hermione didn't care about that. When she kissed his blood from her wrist she got out her hanky, the blood forming almost a love heart.

"Love can happen in any form of blood, wither it was pure, half pure or even Muggle. I only wished that I figured it out sooner." Draco whispered as he cradled her face in his good hand.

_30 minutes, to whisper your name  
30 minutes, to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes, of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes, to finally decide_

He lent in and kissed the side of the cheek as she began to feel angry; how could they send an innocent man to his Death just because there wasn't enough evidence? They had even given him Veriterseum but still didn't believe him, not with the opposing side having so much evidence against him.

He was innocent! And he wasn't going to let her help him escape, feared for her own safety. She found that out when looking into his stormy blue eyes. He loved her too much to put her in danger, even with Voldemort beaten and the Death Eaters captured.

Hermione swallowed her saliva painfully as she heard approaching footsteps; they were coming to get Draco Malfoy, the 19 year old who had been forced on being a Death Eater. The last of the most terrified wizards ever to have lived. She had to say goodbye...

_To decide  
To decide, to decide, to decide_

"Time is up, Mr Malfoy." A solemn guard said as three of them entered the room to see a pale Draco and an upset Hermione. "We have to take you away. Say your goodbyes then come to us."

The guard watched Draco gave Hermione a final, desperate, remembering kiss before muttering a goodbye to her. The guard hated his job, hated to separate young lovers but he didn't have any other qualifications. He had to do this job or he would be galleon-less.

But to see two lovers being separated was the part he hated most; yet it had to be done. When Draco reached him, he placed a binding spell on his hands so that he couldn't move them and grabbed an arm while another less solemn guard copied with his other arm.

_To decide  
To decide, to decide, to decide_

The two guards followed the spare one out of the room but just as they got out, Draco whispered a "stop for a moment." The more solemn guard listened to him and Draco gave a nod as thank you to him, who nodded his head back.

He understood that he just had one more thing to say to the young girl left behind in the room and he didn't have the heart to say that Draco couldn't do it even though he was a Death Eater. In fact, the guard was one of the few people along with the girl that believed their story; maybe that was why he was allowing himself to be softer than usual, even with other people being sentenced to death...

_To decide_

Draco looked back at Hermione from behind the Guard's shoulder. He mouthed "I love you" to her. She nodded her head and blew a shaky kiss to him, making him give a shadow of a smile before the doors shut behind with a loud CLANG.

His last 30 Minutes of life was over.

* * *

A/N: There you go... sad but we think it sort of fit well with the story. Hope you liked it and please R&R! 

We would talk for longer but Dodo is very busy because one of her friends is coming to visit her (and believe me, that's all she talks about! Her friend's pen name is Moondalian if you want to read her stories!)

Thanks for reading so please review


End file.
